Moving Past the Past
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Merlin is a bit bitter about the past and doesn't want to let it go. (AU)


Morena looked around the hidden grotto in horror. Isabella had warned her, she had chosen to ignore it. Chosen to believe the best about her dearest friend, because surely, no one could be as stupid as this and yet seeing was believing. He had truly set out to do this insanity.

She walked deeper in wondering if she should call out to him. Would he even respond favorably? He must know that she would disapprove of this scheme. Still, lacking anything better, what choice did she have? "Morlain? Where are you?"

"You were not supposed to come here Morena. However, since you are here, maybe you can assist me," he babbled from where she could not see. If she did not know him so well, she would have been frightened by that manic sound in his voice.

She sighed and swung her head back and forth trying to locate him. "You're not supposed to try what I think you're trying. Come on, let's go home and get some ice cream and mourn things of the time long ago

The growl and the words that followed sounded so sad and so lost; "It's not fair. We need him and I miss him. Just think of how much better the world would be with him in it!"

"You never stopped loving him, have you? Not even when fate dictated that he was to marry the whore, you remained at his side and never uttered the words in your heart. Morlain – no, Merlin. If the fates decide you are to meet and be together in this lifetime, you will find him. You cannot bring the Arthur of old here. The world has grown beyond kings and it would be unfair to bring him here with him thinking he could be king. Please, think this through, don't do this to us," she pleaded hoping her long time friend would head her words.

"Morgana," he says softly, "why haven't we met him yet and why did the fates thrust our old memories on us? We were happy running through the fields as Morena and Morlain. We didn't need powers, we saw through the vale with the eyes of innocent children. Nature being the only magic we needed or wanted. I love you and I even love Isabella, even if she scares me. You know, don't you?"

"I know and I don't know why we remember nor why we have not met him, but Morlain – please, remember that we do not have to behave as Merlin and Morgana. Nor does Isabella have to be Gwen. We have already proven we are capable of being friends and we are all still friends. I believe Isabella remembers her past as well and regrets taking him from you. Haven't you noticed how she always differs to you? How she does her best to put you first, even when you are pushing our needs before yours. You will meet him again and this time – should you still really love him, you will tell him what your heart holds for him. You know, if he's not a King there is not imperative order to marry a woman and sire a child. He can finally be himself. Would you want to take that away from him?" She asked with a smile as she finally spotted her friend. He looked wrecked and more than a little drunk.

Morlain walked slowly from his hiding spot rubbing his eyes to try to hide the fact that he had cried. "You're right. Of course, you're always right and it's kind of annoying. I just, I hate the fates and what they have done to us. Why would we need to know about Merlin and Morgana? You are my best friend and I would rather lose and arm than lose you and Isabella has always been the annoying little sister who tries to play with us. It's just, here lately Merlin's memories have made my realities blur and it confuses me. I'm sorry you had to come to get me – um, where are we, by the way?"

Morena laughed a little before answering and tugging him toward the mouth of the cave, "You are in 'The Cave Without a Name', which is fitting since we don't know Arthur's name yet. Now come on before someone figures out you broke in here and have us hauled off by the police."

"You really think we shall meet him, don't you?" Morlain asked looking around the place he had unknowing went to in his time of distress.

Morena rolled her eyes and hit her companion on the back of the head as she answered, "I don't say shit to placate you and I don't just think it I believe it, with all my heart. You will find him and everything will go the way it was always meant to go, as long as you keep an open heart and let him know. No hiding this time around; well, unless he is like – a hundred when you meet him. That would just be gross."

"You are a horrible person," Morlain said laughingly. "I honestly do not know why I am your friend."

"Yes, you do," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

"I do? I'm not sure – maybe you should persuade me," He said while he looked to the sky as if considering her words. No one had ever claimed that Morlain had balance or even decent luck. Without these two, of course, it had been his misfortune to run headlong into an innocent cave visitor, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," said the voice from the person under him.

"No –no, totally my – fault," he whispered the last word sitting there stunned by the face in front of him.

The blond man laughed as he hauled himself off the floor. "Why don't we split the blame then? I'm Atreyu, by the way. Please, no jokes. My parents were idiots that loved The Neverending Story. Which, I hate with a passion."

"Atreyu is no worse than Morlain or Morena." Morlain replied as he heaved himself into a standing position.

"And I thought my name was bad. Do you actually know someone named Morlain or Morena? They have my condolences," Atreyu laughed as he heard the names.

Morlain's smile tightened and he said, "Hi, my name is Morlain and this is my friend Morena. Pleased to meet you."

Atreyu winced and drew in on himself as he heard Morlain's words. With a sigh, he replied, "And I just totally destroyed, yet another, first meeting. I hope you can forgive me; I suffer from athlete's mouth because of the number of times I wind up with my foot in my mouth. Is there anything I can do to talk you into forgiveness? Anything?"

"Done!" Morlain said quickly, "IF, you agree to go out with me for ice cream, movie, dinner, or anything really."

"Are you black mailing me for a date?" Atreyu asked as if appalled by the thought.

Morlain's grin widened, "That's the foreword and back of it, yeah. So, a date then?"

Atreyu laughed heartily. "A date it is then. Let me jot down my address and you pick me up at say, a week from today at seven pm sharp. No caves for our next date though."

"Deal, see you next week," Morlain said as they split

"Well, that was forward of you," Morena said as Atreyu got out of their hearing.

"Just staking my claim. You were right, by the way, I think I will enjoy getting to know Atreyu and we don't need a spell or anything. We will, I mean I, need to live in the now not in the past. Besides is seems like it will be fun comparing his differences with Arthur."

"Are you happy now?" Morena asked quietly.

"Not yet, but I am getting there. Thank you." Morlain said honestly.

"And that, my dear friend, is all we can ask for. Now come on. You owe me an ice cream for stopping you from being a reckless buffoon," Morena said as she hit the back of Morlain's head. They weren't really Morgana and Merlin, but they would always posses their spirits and their deep hidden hopes and dreams.

~Fin~


End file.
